File archiving systems backup computer files to protect against data loss. As files are modified over time, a comparator differentiates between new and archived file versions for the purpose of updating the archived versions. Known comparators include revision control engines and exclusive-or (XOR) processes.
Conventional comparators and differentiating systems used in file archiving systems suffer disadvantages in that they are process or memory intensive and inflexible. As a result, they are unsuitable for some systems, applications and/or conditions.